Adding a printer to a device can be a difficult process. Local printers can be installed using a device driver or protocols to automatically locate the local printer. However, installing or connecting to a shared network printer can be a more difficult process.
For example, finding a shared network printer can be a manual process that requires one to find the network path of a shared network printer. Some methods have helped to improve this process by using quick response (QR) codes on a printer that can be scanned to collect the printer information. However, not all users may be near the QR code to scan the information.